Petals
by sequoiababy
Summary: Every combination of RWBY and JNPR you can think of. 100 words each. 28 total drabbles.
1. White Rose

1\. White Rose (Ruby/Weiss)

Weiss's twenty first birthday was nothing like she thought it would be. As a child, she'd imagined a grand soiree with classy music, gourmet food, and successful people she could network with.

Instead, she was at a dingy restaurant, the type where the staff sang "Happy Birthday" and brought her a complimentary chocolate lava cake. If her mother knew, she'd quite possibly faint.

She went to the bathroom to fix her lipstick after eating that horrible messy cake. Ruby followed and locked the door, promising twenty one kisses. But, being Ruby, she went overboard.

Weiss never did fix her lipstick.


	2. Ladybug

2\. Ladybug (Ruby/Blake)

Ruby wished she was an artist, purely because she wished she could draw Blake. The long legs, leading to soft, rounded curves. The cascading black hair. The piercing golden eyes.

"God, you're lucky you don't say this crap out loud," Yang admonished when she found Ruby's diary.

"You're lucky I don't tell Blake," she added.

Of course, Yang was a liar. This was especially obvious when Ruby found a drawing on her pillow, and a note.

"Instead, I drew you."

Blake was more than happy to be the artistic one. Besides, Ruby had always been great at saying thank you.


	3. Strawberry Sunrise

3\. Strawberry Sunrise (Ruby/Yang)

After Summer died, Ruby and Yang were infallible. Their father never said anything about Ruby crawling into Yang's bed at night. They needed comfort. They were grieving.

He didn't say anything about it when they spent Sunday afternoons still in Yang's room, door locked, sometimes not emerging until dinner. They were grieving. They needed space.

This is what he told himself.

It was hard to come up with a sensible explanation when Yang started wearing Ruby's shirts around the house, even though they were much too small. But people in pain would create bizarre, inexplicable rituals to cope, right?

Right.


	4. Lancaster

4\. Lancaster (Ruby/Jaune)

Ruby was smart enough to realize that Jaune was Mr. Right Now, definitely not Mr. Right. But he was heartbroken, and she was in dire need of experience. Really, it made perfect sense for them to help each other out.

He was sad. And in Ruby's opinion, giving him orgasms was easier than talking about his feelings. Plus, it was good practice for when she met someone she actually wanted a relationship with.

(But afterwards, while they were cuddling, they usually ended up talking about their feelings anyway.)

She wasn't going to fall in love with him.

She wasn't. Wasn't.


	5. Sugar Rush

5\. Sugar Rush (Ruby/Nora)

Nora was kissing her neck, one hand on her right breast and the other dangerously close to her inner thigh, when a horrifying realization hit Ruby.

"Nora...Nora, what about...Ren?" she gasped.

Nora stopped long enough to roll her eyes. "We're _not_ together together. Why does everyone think that? Is there some rule about guys and girls being friends that I don't know about?" she ranted.

"Oh... I just…"

"Just let me get back to work," Nora huffed.

Ruby decided to believe her. Mostly because Nora's hand had drifted past her thigh.

It felt too good to stop her.


	6. Scarlet Duo

6\. Scarlet Duo (Ruby/Pyrrha)

Pyrrha needed advice.

Normally, she wouldn't be going to Ruby, but for this she was the only person who could possibly help.

She was his best friend, after all.

"Ruby?" she began. "Do you know why Jaune hasn't kissed me yet?"

Ruby tilted her head. "He hasn't even tried?"

"How would I know if he was trying?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well," said Ruby. "Why don't I show you?"

Before Pyrrha really knew what was happening, Ruby was inches away from her, hands around her waist, leaning closer and closer…

...but she pulled away at the last second.

"For example," she whispered.


	7. Crimson Dragon

7\. Crimson Dragon (Ruby/Ren)

It was Jaune and Pyrrha's wedding, but the atmosphere felt more like a college bar, at least to Ren. Everyone was drunk, the music was too loud, and at least half of the people there were making out with someone.

Ren was too shy to make out with a stranger, even after five beers and a couple shots, and Ruby shared similar inhibitions, even after her three vodka cranberries.

But they weren't strangers, they'd known each other for years.

Even the most platonic relationships can become sexual, given the right circumstances.

Mutual drunkenness would certainly suffice, at least until morning.


	8. Monochrome

8\. Monochrome (Weiss/Blake)

It was just another reason for Blake to despise her. As if the abundant privilege, perfectionism, and general bitchiness weren't enough, she was racist, too. Of course.

In theory, one could say that Weiss had good qualities, too. The dedication, the passion, the ambition.

The way she'd do anything for her friends.

One could say that. But Blake would not be that person, because she _knew_ the bad outweighed the good. By far.

Unfortunately, she'd also never wanted to fuck anyone so much in her life. (Hate sex was a thing, right?) (Well, it was, but it wasn't _her_ thing.)


	9. Freezerburn

9\. Freezerburn (Weiss/Yang)

Yang pulled Weiss onto her lap, tickling the back of her neck.

"_Stop _it!" she begged, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine," Yang agreed. "This any better?" she asked, lightly biting just below her jawline.

The way Weiss's nails were digging into Yang's shoulder blade indicated that it was, in fact better.

"Wouldn't Neptune just die if he could see us now?" Weiss asked, giggling at the idea.

Yang sighed. "Babe. Can we _please _not talk about your ex boyfriend right now? It's not exactly a turn on."

Weiss didn't respond, just slowly slid a hand into Yang's shirt.


	10. White Knight

10\. White Knight (Weiss/Jaune)

"I can't believe it's been a full year, I mean, I can't even believe I finally convinced you to actually go out with me, but we've made it a year, I mean, I never expected that I could…"

Jaune was babbling again. It was one of his more annoying habits. He'd babbled each time he asked her out, even the time she finally said yes. He'd babbled the first time he told her he loved her, and if they ever got married he'd probably babble his way through the vows…

Weiss winced; her inner monologue did _not_ just go there.


	11. Nordic Winter

11\. Nordic Winter (Weiss/Nora)

Nora was drawn to Weiss for the same reason she was drawn to Ren. She'd always preferred stoic, quiet types. She liked the way they could balance her out, keep her under control.

She hadn't been lying, to herself or anyone else, when she said that she and Ren weren't "together-together." Not that Ren had never tried, but Nora had always known she didn't like boys _that _way, and he'd accepted it when she explained.

Hopefully Weiss didn't like boys that way, either.

She may not be perfect (yet), but she was as close as Nora was going to find.


	12. North Pole

12\. North Pole (Weiss/Pyrrha)

Weiss hadn't been entirely wrong when she said she and Pyrrha would be the perfect team. Sure, it come true at Beacon, but later it did.

After the wedding, Pyrrha was happy to leave the spotlight in favor of a more domestic existence, although "housewife" was never the job she thought she would have.

Meanwhile, Weiss was happy to be the career woman, supporting the two of them, and their daughters. And while she was loathe to admit it, she needed someone sensible to keep her in line and ensure she didn't kill someone.

They really were the perfect team.


	13. Combat Sleeves

13\. Combat Sleeves (Weiss/Ren)

They had a strict agreement.

This wasn't going to be a serious thing, but they would be palate cleansers for each other, because God knows they both needed one.

And even Weiss had to admit that having a warm body next to her at night made it much easier to fall asleep.

Not to mention how nice it felt when he stroked her legs, or how natural it felt when he held her, and especially the way his hair always smelled weirdly amazing.

Luckily, that last part made it easier to forgive that ridiculous pink stripe he insisted on keeping.


	14. Bumbleby

14\. Bumbleby (Blake/Yang)

She was gone.

It was another one of her ballsy, unnecessary, stunts. Every other time, she'd been fine, and Blake had just rolled her eyes and yelled at her for being stupid. But not this time.

And now she was gone. And Blake had no idea what the hell she would do without her. She had no idea if she would ever be able to look at Ruby again.

She knew she had no right to blame Ruby. Of course Yang would go overboard to save her little sister. That's who she was.

But that didn't make it any easier.


	15. Dark Knight

15\. Dark Knight (Blake/Jaune)

"Lemme get this straight, you're over Weiss, but now you have a raging boner for Blake?" Yang asked.

Jaune turned an interesting shade of red. "Well, those aren't the words I'd use, but yeah, that's pretty much it."

"And you need me to help you."

"Well..."

"You know she'll be even harder than Weiss, right? And you know Sun might kill you?" she asked.

"For Blake, that's a risk I'm willing to take," he announced, attempted (and failing) to sound noble.

Yang decided this. would be exhausting

But part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, it could work out.


	16. Thundercats

16\. Thundercats (Blake/Nora)

For some bizarre reason, Nora loved playing with her ears.

"You know," she began.

Blake sighed. "What now?"

"It's really too bad you don't have a tail. I mean, think of what I could do with that."

Blake was torn between being horrified and turned on, and told Nora exactly that.

"Totally going with the second," Nora said, unbuttoning her shirt.

By the time she'd gotten her pants off, Blake decided to agree with her.

It was much more fun this way, after all.

And she hated admitting it, but it really did feel good when Nora rubbed her ears.


	17. Purrha

17\. Purrha (Blake/Pyrrha)

Blake couldn't really explain it, but then, were you even supposed to be able to explain love? Wasn't the inexplicability sort of the point? In any case, it didn't matter.

Because she loved her.

Pyrrha had never been one to seek out an explanation for everything, so she didn't question it when she fell in love with Blake. She apologized repeatedly to Jaune, to Sun, and even Blake once she was sure. Blake sighed and told her that she needed to stop apologizing for completely harmless things.

And for once, Pyrrha actually accepted advice from somebody.

Because she loved her.


	18. Wallflower

18\. Wallflower (Blake/Ren)

Blake liked his ponytail.

Or, more accurately, she liked _watching_ his ponytail. She liked watching him put it in early in the morning, almost as much as she liked watching him let it loose late at night.

For his part, Ren was grateful for her appreciation of it. She didn't try to pull it like, ahem, _other_ girls had. She didn't pester him to cut it off like his family, more controlling girlfriends, and even Ozpin at one point, had. She just let it be. Watched it. Occasionally she ran her fingers through it.

But, he could accept that, _considering_…


	19. Vomit Boy

19\. Vomit Boy (Yang/Jaune)

"How stupid are you?" Yang demanded.

"I'm _sorry._ How was I supposed to know Ruby would find them? How did she know what they were, anyway?"

"God, Jaune, she's fifteen, not an idiot. How did you get to seventeen and not know how to properly hide condoms?"

"I've, uh, never really needed to before…" he mumbled.

"What do you mean you've never needed to before? You're saying your parents were totally cool with you having sex?"

"No...um...I mean, I was a virgin…" he admitted.

Yang's expression changed from anger to mild embarassment.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she muttered.


	20. Berserkers

20\. Berserkers (Yang/Nora)

"I'm going to make you feel like you're on _fire_," Yang growled.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not going to break your legs, but you sure as hell won't be walking for awhile," Nora retorted.

"Not if I'm on top,"

"What, like that matters? Come on. Don't be silly. When I'm done with you, you'll be so sore-"

"_For God's sake_, you two, either shut up or leave! _Some_ people are studying!"

Yang rolled her eyes.

"You're such a nerd, Neptune."

"Intellectual!"

Still, Yang turned to Nora and announced that they should go back to the dorms to _study._

"Finally," Neptune grumbled.


	21. Greek Fire

21\. Greek Fire (Yang/Pyrrha)

Once again, Ruby and Jaune found themselves lurking by the punch bowl, bemoaning their awkwardness.

"I can't believe they're engaged," Jaune whined. "Why did I break up with her, anyway? God, that was so-"

"You think you have it bad?" Ruby snapped. "Do you know how much Dad's going to pester me about settling down now that _Yang_ is getting married?"

"Maybe they'll break up! It would solve both our problems! Maybe we could sabotage-"

"They love each other. I've never seen Yang look at someone the way she looks at Pyrrha. They're not breaking up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."


	22. Dragons

22\. Dragons (Yang/Ren)

Lie Ren was hiding something, Yang was sure of it.

She fully supported the theory that it was the quiet ones you should look out for, and Ren certainly filled that description.

That theory hadn't failed her yet. It had certainly been true for Blake, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi.

She knew he was alone that night. (Nora and Pyrrha were going to have a girls' night out, but Jaune tagged along to keep an eye on Pyrrha.)

Before she had time to change her mind or hesitate, Yang knocked on the JNPR dorm's door.

He was going to prove her right.


	23. Vikings

23\. Vikings (Jaune/Nora)

Nora hated it when people tried to get involved with her love life, which was why dating Jaune was the best idea she'd had that year. Nobody suspected it, since everyone insisted she was secretly dating Ren, but she was still afraid of speculation. Speculation led to questions, and Nora hated questions.

Which was why she made Jaune pull all that crap with Weiss. She knew Weiss would never go for it, and if he was making public displays of affection towards someone else, nobody would ever figure out their relationship.

Nora was a genius, she was sure of it.


	24. Arkos

24\. Arkos (Jaune/Pyrrha)

When Jaune realized how she felt about him, he wanted to kick himself. (He'd ask Yang to do it later.)

His sisters had sent him that dress as a joke, thank god he hadn't thrown it away or sent it back yet.

Instead, he managed to clean up his mess.

"You know," he told Pyrrha. "We could totally be in a movie."

"Jaune, you know how unrealistic most movies are."

"Oh come on, can't you humor a guy for once?"

"Jaune."

"Sorry. I'll stop."

"You're very cute. Even in a dress."

He was blushing.

To be fair, so was she.


	25. Martial Arcs

25\. Martial Arcs (Jaune/Ren)

Jaune liked to sneak up on Ren in the shower.

He thought he was being smooth; Ren strongly disagreed but went along with it anyway.

"You know that would never work on a girl, right?" Ren asked him.

"Well, yeah, we don't have co-ed showers."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"It would too work! My dad said that-"

Ren stopped Jaune's indignation short. "Jaune, your dad doesn't seem to give the best advice about women."

"Well, how would you know?" Jaune retorted.

"I know as much as you do!"

"Oh...right," Jaune said sheepishly.

"Just come to bed."


	26. Fastball Special

26\. Fastball Special (Nora/Pyrrha)

Once upon a time, Nora had told Pyrrha to take her own advice. And now she was having a similar exchange with Ren, except she was on the receiving end.

"No harm in trying, Nora. Just talk to her."

"Right! I'll talk to her!"

She did, and of course it took over an hour for her to get to the point, because she was Nora Valkyrie. And Nora did many things well, but spitting it out wasn't one of them.

Luckily, Pyrrha was patient, and when Nora finally got around to admitting her feelings, Pyrrha reciprocated.

It all worked out.


	27. Renora

27\. Renora (Nora/Ren)

"This doesn't mean we're _together-_together, you know," she whispered.

"Nora…" Ren began.

Of course, she cut him off.

"It doesn't!"

"Nora…" he tried again.

"Look, people can make assumptions, it doesn't make them right." she snapped.

"In this case, it kinda does."

"Oh, it does not. It's not like we're married."

"I'm pretty sure this is an even bigger deal than being married, Nora."

"Well…"

He smirked. "You know I'm right. And you know you love me."

She scowled. "Will you just shut up and sign the birth certificate?"

He was right.

God, she hated it when he was right.


	28. Honor Roll

28\. Honor Roll (Pyrrha/Ren)

The downside of having a ponytail and a single pink highlight was that girls _loved_ touching Ren's hair. In seventeen years, he'd discovered that this was a universal rule.

Neptune argued that this was an upside (this was his reason for the blue hair, after all). Normally, Ren would have stuck to his guns, because frankly, Neptune was usually full of shit.

But this time, maybe Neptune had a point. Pyrrha was a girl, which meant she liked touching his hair, and Pyrrha touching any part of him was a rare, but positive, experience.

This was also a universal rule.


End file.
